Goodbye, Atlanta
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: Character death and... just read&review it.


"Good-bye Atlanta"

June 27th, 2007.

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the titans.

Summary: A character death, and... just read&review.

Couples: A tiny-mini bit of ArchieXAtlanta, then later on ArchieXOC.

* * *

Archie looked lonesome, his dear Atlanta sick at home. In class he hasn't stop thinking about her, as he walked till the brownstone. He went to see Atlanta in her room. But he stopped when he heared the song of Barbra Streisand "Memory":

"_Midnight  
Not a sound from the pavement  
Has the moon lost her memory  
She is smiling alone  
In the lamplight  
The withered leaves collect at my feet  
And the wind begins to moan  
Memory, all alone in the moonlight  
I can dream of the old days  
Life was beautiful then  
I remember the time I knew what happiness was  
Let the memory live again  
Every street lamp seems to beat  
A fatalistic warning  
Someone mutters and the street lamp sputters  
Soon it will be morning  
Daylight  
I must wait for the sunrise  
I must think of a new life and  
I mustn't give in  
When the dawn comes  
Tonight will be a memory too  
And a new day will begin  
Burnt out ends of smoky days  
The stale court smell of morning  
A street lamp dies  
Another night is over  
Another day is dawning  
Touch me,  
It is so easy to leave me  
All alone with the memory  
Of my days in the sun  
If you'll touch me,  
You'll understand what happiness is  
Look, a new day has begun..._" .

Archie was listening outside the of her room but... suddendly he came in her room without knocking.

"Archie? Did I ever told you to knock before entering my room" asked a sicky Atlanta. Atlanta has been sick for 3 weeks, now.

"Sorry babe" Archie apologized, doing the puppy eyes. Atlanta rolled her eyes.

"Okay, fine..." she accepted the his apology"... I forgive you". Archie cheered. He can see he was hearing her breathing, it was hard and suffering.

"You were listening to Barbra Streisand-Memory? I like that song, too" Archie said, doing the conversation.

"Yes. Archie? While that I'm still alive, can you get a bucket for me to vomitt" spoked Atlanta, almost gonna vomitt, covering her mouth "And to leave me alone". He obyed his girlfriend's command. As he closely close her door, he went to the living room, and started to pace. Untill, Herry came in, and wondered.

"Yo, Archie" started Herry "You okay?".

"No! My Lannie is dying" panicked Archie. Herry put a hand of his on Archie's shoulder.

"Look pal, I'm shocked that Atlanta is dying, but she won't die right now" promised Herry, lightful.

"I hope your right, Herry" responded Archie "I hope your right". There was a knock on the door. Archie opened it. A young girl who was about his and Atlanta's age. She had brown hair like Herry's and brown eyes like Herry's, she had a sexy body but on top was a red no-sleeved shirt that revealed her tummy, blue jeans but on the side were showing her sexy legs but there was like black string in a 'x' way, big silver hoops earings, with red lipstick and eye-shadow and nail polish, with very long straight hair, and very cute.

"Hi" she said, blushing "My name is Marron Anderson, I'm Herry's 15 years-old sister". Herry got up imediatly and runned to the door way.

"Marron! Does mom and dad knows that your here?" asked Herry, puzzled.

"Umm... yeah they just got me to the airport back to Saskatoon and here I am, now" said Marron.

"Okay well... welcome, then" said a shocked Herry.

"Hey Marron?" asked Archie, blushing. _Archie? Why are you blushing at her? Atlanta is my true love_, Archie thought.

"Yeah?" demanded Marron.

"Would you like to meet Atlanta? She's sick in bed, tho" Archie responded, smiling at her.

"Ummm, does she has germs, cause I don't wanna go there with bacteria going around her room" scoffed Marron, with snobbyness. Archie was shocked and Herry got grouchy with her.

"Listen sister, I don't wanna be grouchy with you but... your starting to get meany here, already. So be nice instead of bieng selfish" Herry scolded her with clentched teeth. Marron turned around to face him, terrified. And she gulped.

"Okay, big brother" she obyed her older brother. She went upstairs with Archie and Herry, holding her arm for her not to escape. Then they entered her room in silent.

"Atlanta, you awake?" Archie whispered. She nodded.

"Good, there's Marron, Herry's sister who is here to meet you" whispered Archie.

"Nice to meet you, Atlanta" greeted Marron, with a nice smile but didn't last long it ended bieng a sad smile "Are you okay?".

"No I'm sick, I think I'm dying" cried Atlanta, shifting side to side "I wanna get to sleep". They all nodded. Okay as Marron met the rest of the gang, she greeted them, politely.

The next morning...

As Archie was at school along with the others, they heared from the micro from miss. Hera,

Attention students,

A student just left us. Her name was Atlanta Chartier, died of sickness. Rest in peace, Atlanta. Thank you for listening.

Archie was heartbroken, he went on the floor crying, in this class? Marron was in the same History class as him, she went to him and rest a hand on him.

"I'm sorry, Arch... I am... really!" started a sobbing Marron.

On Saturday night...

The funeral was painful. But they went through it. Archie walked with Marron to Atlanta's tomb.

"Dear Atlanta,

I decided to go with Marron, tomorrow we gonna start dating. Marron said she would take good care of me... for you. Me and the others will miss you. Rest in peace in Elyssian field, Lannie.

Good bye, Atlanta". Archie and Marron turned around and left, as thier future is what gonna hold.

8 years later...

They were in the same place as they were about years ago.

"Daddy, who did I get my name from?" the little girl asked.

"From a girl I loved before and a bit after I met your mom, Atlanta" said a smiling Archie. Little Atlanta had her mom's hair color and dad's eye color, with the same hairstyle as her mom, now. With a little bit century dress that was red wine colored with navy, and with a matching hat, socks and shoes and she was 5 years-old. A mother was holding a baby, which had a yellow pyjama, but over was a white blanket. It was little Atlanta's baby brother Goten, he had purple hair with brown eyes, and a cute pudgy face, but a yellow hat was on top of his hair, and he had a white _suces_. Archie had an arm around his wife Marron's shoulder. Archie didn't really changed, except for his clothes. He had a white long-sleeved blouse with a blue tie, and silver colored jeans, with brown shoes. Marron? You'll see her in my profile. Archie also hold his daughter Atlanta in his arms. Someone crepped beside Archie.

"Uncle Herry!" shouted Atlanta. Herry didn't changed as well, except for his clothes, his beared, glasses and weight. He has big framed glasses, a short thick beared, he kinda looks almost like Hercules weight, except he's less fater, a red t-shirt with dark gray pants.

"Hi, Atlanta" said a smiling Herry. Someone went beside Herry. It was Theresa. Theresa looked alot like Chichi in the beggining of "DragonballZ". They looked at thier friend Atlanta's tomb.

"Hi Atlanta,

8 years ago you left us, and still today we miss you. Me and Marron named our daughter right after you. Anyway..." Archie spoked as the others listened, and tears crepped thier eyes "... Good-bye, Atlanta". As he said that he went to his family and friends and as he said "Let's go", they turned around and left the century.

* * *

P.S: I know it stinks, oh well... oh shoot it's early I mean late... it's about in the 3:30's. 2 hours of doing it. Tata. Oh and, if you want to do a 'sequel'? Go ahead. I don't care. 


End file.
